


Al Fresco

by uniquepov



Series: H/D Stocking Stuffers [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a stocking stuffer for the lovely <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_kjp_013"><a href="http://kjp-013.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kjp-013.livejournal.com/"><b>kjp_013</b></a></span> over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hd_seasons"></span><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_seasons</b></a> for their H/D Stocking Stuffer exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Fresco

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Draco stood in the open doorway for a moment, eyeing the oversized holly wreath with bright scarlet ribbons adorning their front door with no small amount of distaste. Giving a heavy sigh, he waved his wand at the wreath, transfiguring the monstrosity into a more sedate, conservative wreath with a sparkling silver bow. Closing the door behind him, he went in search of his over-zealous decorator.

“Harry?” Draco called from the hall. Harry’s answering tenor sounded from upstairs, in the direction of the library. Draco shrugged off his outer robes and hung them in the hall before heading upstairs.

“Harry?” he asked again, pausing just outside the library. Peering in the doorway, he did not see Harry in his customary chair by the fire, and Draco was about to bypass the room in favor of their bedroom, when Harry’s voice stopped him.

“Welcome home, love,” Harry said in a husky voice, from somewhere near the fireplace.

Entering the library, Draco said distractedly, “Harry, you really need to stop with the holiday decorating; enough is-“ The blond stepped around the standing shelves and stopped short at the sight in front of him, mouth falling slightly open, scolding forgotten.

A quilt was spread in front of the fireplace, with more piled nearby. A small plate of strawberries lay on the corner furthest from the fire, and a bottle of champagne was chilling in a bucket of ice.

Reclining easily amidst the quilts, firelight dancing along his nude body, was Harry. The dark-haired man smiled at his lover’s confused look.

“I thought we could have a picnic by the fire,” Harry explained with a smile. “Strawberries and champagne for starters, with beef stew and red wine for dinner.”

Draco couldn’t tear his eyes from his handsome lover. “Sounds…good,” he conceded with a smile. “What about dessert?”

Harry reached out a hand to pull the blond down onto the quilt with him. Leaning forward, he nuzzled Draco’s neck and nipped lightly on his ear, enjoying the shiver than ran through the blond’s body.

“For dessert…” Harry sucked at a sensitive spot on Draco’s collarbone. “I thought-“ he kissed his shoulder gently, “-you could have-“ he nuzzled his neck again, “…me.”

Draco nodded once, before pulling Harry in for a bruising kiss. After a long moment, he pulled back and drew in a harsh breath.

“Sounds delicious,” he said with a smirk. “Let’s start with dessert.”

Harry’s green eyes widened for an instant, before he grinned and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
